FROZEN: PPG Version
by Luv2watchFrozen
Summary: Hey Everyone! this is my first story but i think im doing good. This is a PPG version of the FANTABULOUS Movie, FROZEN. Hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

**ELSA- BLOSSOM**

**ANNA- BUBBLES**

**OLAF- OLAF**

**SPHEN- SPHEN**

**CHRISTOPH- BOOMER**

**KING AND QUEEN- BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH**

**HANS- PHILLIP (MY OC!)**

**ROCK TROLLS- ROCK TROLLS**

* * *

><p>The hundreds of men arrived at the frozen pond. They were ready to start chopping ice. Each carried a pickaxe, and came running out of a sled. Last to come out was a tiny iceman, about 4 years old. His name was Boomer, and his only companion was a reindeer named Sphen. He looked confident, even though he was so young, he only dragged the other men behind. But he loved his job, nonetheless.<p>

Born of cold and winter air  
>and mountain rain combining.<br>This icy force both foul and fair  
>has a frozen heart worth mining.<p>

So cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
>Split the ice apart<br>And break the frozen heart

Hup! Ho!  
>Watch your step!<br>Let it go!

Hup! Ho!  
>Watch your step!<br>Let it go!

Beautiful!  
>Powerful!<br>Dangerous!  
>Cold!<p>

Ice has a magic,  
>can't be controlled.<br>Stronger than one, stronger than ten,  
>stronger than a hundred men! Ho!<p>

Born of cold and winter air  
>and mountain rain combining.<br>This icy force both foul and fair  
>has a frozen heart worth mining.<p>

Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the ice apart<br>Beware the frozen heart...

The men hopped on the sled again, which was full of ice. But they left Boomer and Sphen alone. They didn't care at all though. Instead, Boomer hopped on Sphen and rode down the woods, in the exact opposite direction of the sled. "C'mon Sphen!" Boomer yelled. That was the last thing he said before he took off into the woods, both in search of a home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Since FROZEN is my FAVE movie, and I've seen it about 15 times, I decided 2 do this, and I handpicked the characters, so I think everyone is in their right place. I had a LOT of trouble figuring out where Buttercup should go, but I think I put her in the right spot. Anyway, I'll update soon! So, BYE! PS: Elsa is my FAVORITE character from the movie! –Luv2watchFROZEN<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I decided 2 update early! Oh, and the following in brackets is just a shout out to anyone named ****squeakyhammer555****… (OMG! I can't believe u read my story AND followed it 30 minutes after I posted it! I LUV u 4 that! But 2 answer ur question, Brick isn't in this story. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but he isn't. I mean if they make a FROZEN 2, and u know they're going to, maybe Elsa will find her true love, and I'll make a fanfic about that. But in this story, no.) But anyway guys, this is a LONG chapter, so get ready!**

* * *

><p>We see a little girl sound asleep in her bed. She is about 6, and looks so peaceful. That is, until another little girl pops from behind the bed. She is about 4, and sure is up early. "Blossom," she whispers. "Psst. BLOSSOM!" She then jumps on Blossoms face and starts shaking her. "Wake UP! I wanna PLAY!" "Bubbles, go back to bed, it's too early!" Bubbles flops over so she is completely laying over Blossom. "But I CANT go back to bed. The skies awake so I'm awake, and now we have to PLAY!" Blossom shoos Bubbles off the bed, so she falls and lands on her butt. "Go play by yourself." Bubbles sits there and scowls for a moment, until she gets an idea. She climbs on the bed again and says with a confident smile, "Do you wanna build a SNOWMAN?" Blossom opens her eyes and smiles. It always works. To no one's surprise, Bubbles grabbed her sister's hand and started running down the stairs. "C'mon, Blossom, let's go! Let's go!" Blossom was amused by her sister's excitement, but didn't want to wake up her parents, the king and queen. "SHH! Bubbles, SHH!" They then arrived at the ballroom, where Bubbles started jumping up and down screaming, "Show me the magic, SHOW ME THE MAGIC!" Blossom laughs, and starts making ice come out of her hands. Apparently she has ice powers. She then makes it start snowing everywhere. Bubbles is running around the room in awe of what was around her. "This is AMAZING!" "Watch this," Blossom says. With one step of her foot, the entire ballroom floor turns to ice. Bubbles starts skating around, having the time of her life. Blossom walked over to one end of the room and made a snowman, complete with a carrot. Bubbles watched as Blossom went behind the snowman, and said in a babyish voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Bubbles ran up and hugged the snowman. "I LOVE you Olaf!" Bubbles then ran over and fell face first into a snowbank. She got up, laughed, and started jumping from snowbank to snowbank, Blossom making a new one each time. But soon Bubbles began to get faster, and Blossom could barely keep up. "Bubbles, slow down! Whoa!" Blossom slipped and fell on her butt. When she looked up, Bubbles was in midair, about to break a leg. "Catch me!" She yelled, completely unaware of what was about to happen. "BUBBLES!" Blossom screamed, and trying to save her sister, tried to make another snowbank for Bubbles to land on. But it backfired, and the ice hit Bubbles face instead. Soon, Bubbles was on the floor, knocked out and unconscious. "BUBBLES!" Blossom screamed, she ran over and hugged her sister. "Mama, Papa! Come quick!" Buttercup and Butch, (Queen and King) ran in the room faster than anything. "BUBBLES!" Buttercup screamed. "Blossom this has gone too far." "It was an accident. I'm sorry Bubbles." Blossom cried through tears. King Butch took one look at Bubbles and said, "I know where we must go." He looked through the library until he found the perfect book. It had a map inside. The family took off on the horse, into the woods, in search of the rock trolls. Meanwhile, Sphen and Boomer watched as Blossom left a trail of ice. They rode off to investigate, and arrived at the same time as the other family. Boomer motioned over to Sphen, and they hid behind a 'rock.' But when the rock turned into a troll, she saw the children and said, "Cuties, I'm gonna keep you." But anyway the rock trolls popped up and all were very excited to see the King and Queen. Poppy troll walked over to take a look at the ice cold, unconscious Bubbles. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart." He said to Butch. "Heart is not so easy, but the head can be resolved. I recommend taking away all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." He put the memories back into Bubbles head, leaving a smile on her face. "She won't remember I have powers?" Blossom asked worryingly. "No," started the rock troll. "You see Blossom there is good in your ice powers. But there is also bad. You must learn to control it, or fear will be your worst enemy." Blossom gasped, and grabbed her father. "Don't worry, we will protect her." Butch exclaimed confidently. "Until then, we will limit her contact with people, we will close all the gates, and we will limit her contact with people, including Bubbles." Bubbles grew lonely without her sister, and hoped every day, that she would get to see her sister again. Every day she would run up to Blossoms door and ask to play. But it never did happen.<p>

**_Blossom?  
>(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)<br>Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Come on lets go and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away-  
>We used to be best buddies<br>and now we're not  
>I wish you would tell me why!-<br>Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman.<em>**

**_Go away, Bubbles_**

**_Okay, bye..._**

Blossom looked out of her bedroom window. Suddenly the windowsill turned to ice. Her father came quick, and gave her a pair of gloves. "These will help." He said to her. "See? Conceal it…" "Don't feel it. Don't let it show." She finished for him.

**_(Knocking)  
>Do you wanna build a snowman?<br>Or ride our bikes around the halls  
>I think some company is overdue<br>I've started talking to  
>the pictures on the walls-<br>(Hang in there, Joan!)  
>It gets a little lonely<br>All these empty rooms,_**

**_Just watching the hours tick by-  
>(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)<em>**

Blossom was in her room freaking out. "I'm scared, my powers, they're getting stronger." Buttercup came over to her. "Getting upset only make it worse, calm down." "NO!" Blossom screamed. "Don't touch me! Please. I don't wanna hurt you.

**Few years later**

An older Bubbles slid past her sister's door, but decided in frustration not to knock it. Instead, she went to her parent's room, to say goodbye, they were going on their first business trip by boat. "See you in 2 weeks." Butch and Buttercup then turned to Blossom. "Do you have to go?" Blossom asked. "You'll be fine Blossom." Butch answered assuringly. But they wouldn't. While they were on the boat, there was a huge night storm. A giant wave pushed over the boat, drowning everyone on it. So a sad Bubbles, dressed all in black, (probably back from her parents funeral) knocked on her sisters door one more time.

**_Blossom?  
>Please, I know you're in there,<br>People are asking where you've been  
>They say "have courage", and I'm trying to<br>I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
>We only have each other<br>It's just you and me  
>What are we gonna do?<em>**

**_Do you wanna build a Snowman?_**

Both girls were on opposite sides of the doors, crying they're hearts out, both knowing they'll never see their beloved parents again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, sad ending to the second chapter. At least it was long. So, if any of you have questions about the story, feel free to ask in a review and I will answer all I can. See you the next time I update! PS: This took me about 3 hours to type. –Luv2watchFrozen<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, ready for chapter 3? I know, I'm an awesome updater, but I just LOVE the PPG and FROZEN! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! BTW, this is a short one, and when Bubbles is singing, it's in italic. When Blossom is, it's not.**

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS LATER<strong>

Everyone in Arendale was very excited. It was coronation day! Queen Blossom was getting to finally be the official queen. Bubbles was taking a smaller part, she was getting elected official princess of Arendale. Children were wearing fancy (but uncomfortable) clothes. It was a black tie occasion. But anyway, it was only morning, and Bubbles was still asleep in her bed, snoring loudly. A servant knocked on her door. "Princess Bubbles," he yelled through the door. She woke up startled. "What?" she said tiredly. "Sorry to wake you up." The servant called. "Oh no, no, I've been up for hours." She lied. "Well anyway, it's time to get ready for your sisters coronation." "Sisters corona…" Bubbles then looked up to see her beautiful blue dress. "It's CORONATION DAY!" She exclaimed. As soon as she got dressed and ready, she ran outside and started singing and dancing.

**_The window is open, so's that door  
>I didn't know they did that anymore<br>Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_**

**_For years I've roamed these empty halls  
>Why have a ballroom with no balls?<br>Finally they're opening up the gates_**

**_There'll be actual real live people  
>It'll be totally strange<br>But wow, am I so ready for this change_**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever  
>There'll be music, there'll be light<br>For the first time in forever  
>I'll be dancing through the night<em>**

**_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
>But I'm somewhere in that zone<br>Cause for the first time in forever  
>I won't be alone<em>**

**_I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
>What if I meet... the one?<em>**

**_Tonight imagine me gown and all  
>Fetchingly draped against the wall<br>The picture of sophisticated grace  
>Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there<br>A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
>I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face<em>**

**_But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
>Which is totally bizarre<br>Nothing like the life I've had so far_**

**_For the first time in forever  
>There'll be magic, there'll be fun<br>For the first time in forever  
>I could be noticed by someone<em>**

**_And I know it is totally crazy  
>To dream I'd find romance<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a chance<em>**

Blossom is in her room, already nervous enough. She won't be able to wear her gloves at the ceremony.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
>Make one wrong move and everyone will know<strong>

**But it's only for today**

**_It's only for today_**

**It's agony to wait**

**_It's agony to wait_**

**Tell the guards to open up the gates**

**_The gates_**

**_For the first time in forever_**

Don't let them in, don't let them see

**_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_****_A chance to change my lonely world_**

Conceal

**_A chance to find true love_**

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

**_I know it all ends tomorrow,  
>So it has to be today<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>For the first time in forever<br>Nothing's in my way!_**

But ironically, she bumped into a man, and fell into a boat. When she opened her eyes, there was a tall handsome stranger standing in front of her. "Oh my, gosh! I'm so sorry Madame. My name is Prince Phillip of the Southern Isles." Bubbles was staring up at Phillip in awe. "Oh, I'm princess Bubbles of Arendale." "Princess?" Phillip wondered. "Oh. My lady!" He then bowed down on his knees. Bubbles watched in confusion. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I mean, I'm not THAT princess. I mean, if you met my sister it would be like Whoa! But you know, it's just me." "Just you?" asked Prince Phillip playfully. Suddenly a trumpet sounded. "Oh gosh, I have to go! See you at the coronation!" Bubbles then ran off, leaving Prince Phillip in a dazed smile. "_I think I kinda like this girl." _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did u think? I need some reviewers, but I think I'm doing pretty well for my first story. 3 chapters in 2 days! I am NOT a slow updater!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, people of my infected slow internet! It is I, the great story writer! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, at least it wasn't a month, or a year, like some AWFUL updaters I know. Anyway, I'd like to thank Ravenblack crystalite. I just want to come over to you and give you a BIG HUG! LUV U, LUV U, LUV U! U followed, favorited, AND reviewed my story! I LUV PEOPLE LIKE U! Unless ur the one who stole my favorite bracelet at the park. If ur out there, I HATE U! ****L****Anyway, ON WITH MY STORY! Oh, and when Bubbles is singing, it's in italic, when Phillip is, it's not, and when they're both singing, it's not bolded.**

* * *

><p>Blossom was standing there, with Bubbles not far. Unlike Bubbles, she was dreading the moment of when she would pick up the ruling stick, and facing the audience, while the preacher guy talked and talked. That moment was only a few seconds away. She waited, and waited, and waited, until finally, the bells rang and the choir started singing. Blossom picked up the ruling stick, and faced the audience. The stick slowly started to turn to ice, as she bit her lip, and the preacher started talking. "Today, Blossom becomes the queen of Arendale, and blah blah blah blah blah!" The preacher only talked for a few seconds, but it felt like hours to Blossom. Finally, when the preacher stopped talking, and the crowd stood and clapped, Blossom put down the ruling stick and slipped her gloves back on. It was over, and nothing went wrong. It was time for food. When food was over, horns sounded, and everyone was quiet. The preacher started talking again. "Everyone, I'd like to present queen Blossom, of Arendale," Everyone clapped as Blossom walked on the stage. "and Princess Bubbles, of Arendale." The preacher finished. Ushers had to push Bubbles up on the stage. "Oh, right, I'm supposed to be here. Sorry!" Bubbles stumbled on stage not so gracefully. The ushers stood her 2 inches away from Blossom. "Oh, I'm not sure if, Ok." She said, as the ushers walked away. "Let the party commence!" The preacher yelled, and music started playing, and people started dancing. Blossom looked at Bubbles and smiled. "Hi." She said. Bubbles looked startled. "What? Hi me, or, oh. Um, hi!" She stuttered. Blossom looked at the dancing going on in the ballroom. "So, this is what a party looks like." Bubbles looked at all the dancing. "It's warmer than I thought." She said. Blossom looked around. "And, what is that amazing smell?" Both girls inhaled deeply. "CHOCOLATE." They whispered simultaneously. Both giggled. Suddenly a man and an usher approached them. "Your majesties, the duke, of weaseltown." "Weselton, its WESELTON!" The duke yelled at the usher. He turned to look at the girls. "Your majesty, Queen, as your most important trading partner, I find it reasonable to offer you your first dance." He started dancing like a half ninja half army man. The girls looked at each other and laughed when he bowed and his toupee fell off. "Oh, sorry, I don't dance," Blossom started saying, "but my sister does." "Wait what?" asked Bubbles as the Duke whisked her away. He started dancing like a chicken with ants on his behind, and stepped on Bubbles toes numerous amounts of times. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" He bragged. When the dance was over Bubbles ran back to her sister, who was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. "Are you okay?" Blossom hiccupped. Bubbles was clutching her damaged feet. "He dances rough, especially for a man in heels." Blossom started laughing again. Bubbles sighed. "I wish it could be like this all the time." Blossom smiled. "Me too." She said. Then her smile vanished as she remembered what happened to Bubbles 11 years ago. "But it can't." She said finally. "What, but, why?" "It just can't Bubbles." Bubbles sighed, and walked off the stage. But she tripped, and was about to hit the floor, when someone grabbed her arm and caught her. She looked up to see Prince Phillip. "Glad I caught you." He said. Bubbles smiled, as he whisked her up, and they started dancing to the most romantic music. Soon, they were spending the whole night together, talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. Finally, they ended up on the highest balcony, drinking cranberry juice and talking. "Ok, so wait, you have how many brothers?" Bubbles asked. Phillip smiled at her. "12, older brothers. 2 of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For 2 years!" "That's awful!" Bubbles gasped. "Hey, it's just what brothers do." "And sisters," started Bubbles. "Blossom and I were really close as kids. But one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." "I would never shut you out." Assured Phillip. Bubbles thought for a minute. "Ok, can I just say something crazy?" Phillip smiled. "I love crazy."<p>

**_All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
>And then suddenly I bumped into you<em>**

**I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
>I've been searching my whole life to find my own place<br>And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

**_But with you_****  
>But with you<strong>

**I found my place  
><strong>**_I see your face_**

And it's nothing like I've ever known before...  
>Love is an open door<br>Love is an open door  
>Love is an open door.<p>

**_With you_**

**With you  
><strong>**_With you_****  
>With you<strong>

Love is an open door

**I mean it's crazy  
><strong>**_What?_**

**We finish each other's  
><strong>**_Sandwiches_**

**That's what I was gonna say!**

I've never met someone

Who thinks so much like me  
>Jinx! Jinx again!<br>Our mental synchronization  
>Can have but one explanation<p>

**You  
><strong>**_And I  
>Were<em>****  
>Just<strong>

Meant to be

**_Say goodbye_****  
>Say goodbye<strong>

To the pain of the past  
>We don't have to feel it any more<br>Love is an open door  
>Love is an open door<br>Life can be so much more

**_With you_****  
>With you<br>****_With you_****  
>With you<strong>

Love is an open door

**Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?**

**_Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_**

* * *

><p><strong>FOURTH CHAPTER DONE! Sorry again for not updating in a few days. I've been SO busy! My Webkinz just had the CUTEST BABIES! And my family is getting a pool, plus, I've been working on this AWESOME Anna and Elsa poster for my room. It looks AMAZING! Elsa's dress is even made out of glitter! But anyway, a thank you to Pokémon Trainer Mystery for being the first to favorite, LUV U! But see all of u the next time I update! –Luv2watchFrozen<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I know, I haven't updated in a few weeks. But before I explain, a thank u 2 cutestgirl for favoriting and following this story. Anyway, I haven't been updating because I have been a little afraid of Webkinz. Did u know, that if u make Tabby von Meow mad, she shoots your Webkinz in the head with a shotgun? Did u know that if u go 2 Dr. Quacks late night, he goes behind a curtain and kills your Webkinz? I'm sure most of you have heard about Ms. Birdy already, with her eyes and the dark screen, but what I've been REALLY worried about is the boxes. If u find a yellow box in your room, click on it, and all your kinzcash and items r stolen. Find a red box in your room, click on it, and Ms. Birdy comes up and stabs your Webkinz. Scariest of all, find a BLACK box in your room, click on it, and u get a black neo pet. I know that sounds cute, but the neo pet will stalk your Webkinz 4 a few days and eventually kill it. But what ANGERS me, is that now I have 2 wait 30 days JUST 2 open my 7****th**** Super Surprise Box! I'm really starting 2 hate that site! But now that I have that off my back, ON WITH MY STORY!**

* * *

><p>Bubbles and Phillip walked into the ballroom looking 4 Blossom. "Oh, there she is. BLOSSOM!" Bubbles shouted. Blossom turned around. "Err, I mean, queen." She corrected herself. "We would like your blessing, our marriage." Phillip and Bubbles said at the same time. Blossom looked shocked for a second. "Wait, sorry I don't understand. Marriage? Bubbles, you can't marry someone you just met." Bubbles stared at her, disbelieving. Blossom opened her mouth again. "Bubbles, can I talk to you, alone." Bubbles clung on to Phillips arm. "No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." "Ok, fine." Blossom started. "You can't marry a man you just met." Bubbles was starting to get irritated. "You can if it's true love." "Bubbles, what do you know about true love?" "More than you know, all you know is how to shut people out." Blossom was taken aback. "Look, you asked for my blessing, the answer is no. I just want to be alone now. The party is over close the gates." Blossom started to walk away, but Bubbles grabbed her glove and pulled it off. Blossom turned around. "GIVE ME MY GLOVE BACK." She screamed. Bubbles held the glove close to her chest. "Blossom please! I can't live like this anymore!" Blossom looked at her sister through tears. "Then LEAVE!" She said. Bubbles started to talk back, but Blossom couldn't take it anymore. "I said ENOUGH!" her ungloved hand swatted, and ice was all over the floor. The duke of Weselton stared at the ice. "Sorcery." He whispered. Blossom ran out, and ran across the pond, leaving the whole Arendale frozen. Bubbles started to go after her, but couldn't walk across ponds. Phillip watched Blossom flee. "Maybe I should…" he started. But Bubbles cut him off. "No, she's my sister, I'm going after her. Bring me my horse!" She called. Phillip looked shocked. "Are you crazy? I'm going with you. I don't want you getting hurt." Bubbles shook her head. "I need you here to watch over Arendale. I leave Prince Phillip in charge." She called again, and rode off in search of her sister.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yea yea, I know, this chapter seems a little rushed. About Webkinz, sorry if that scared anyone, but im wondering if its true. I will update sooner next time, because the next chapter is only gonna be 2 paragraphs and a song! Yea! –Luv2watchFrozen<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**It's only been a few days and I'M BACK BABY! YEAH!This next chapter is gonna be real short. So, yay! Let's MOVE ON!**

* * *

><p>Blossom walked up North Mountain. Cold, but it was the only place she could go. It was snowing, Hard. But she had ice powers, so she just kept trudging along.<p>

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_**  
><strong><em>Not a footprint to be seen.<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>and it looks like I'm the Queen<br>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in;<br>Heaven knows I've tried_**

**_Don't let them in,  
>don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel,<br>don't let them know  
>Well now they know<em>**

**_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<em>**

**_Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care  
>what they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on.  
>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>**

She let go of her cape, and her glove was gone. The snowman from when she and Bubbles were kids was right next to a bunch of snow banks.

**_It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<em>**

**_It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
>I'm free!<em>**

**_Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on_**

The enormous ice staircase she made led to the highest peak on the North Mountain. A giant 1st floor rose under her feet. The castle was almost done.

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back, the past is in the past<em>**

**_Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway!_**

The castle was finished. Blossom's hair was down in a beautiful auburn braid. She was wearing a beautiful pink ice dress, complete with sparkly high heels, (pink of course) and her hair was covered in beautiful silver sparkles. Rosy lip gloss and silver eye shadow completed the outfit perfectly. Even her bow looked outstanding. She slammed the ice doors shut and presumed confidently with her day.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! What did u think? But first a few thank u's. <strong>

**Red-Phonix14- Thanks! I think I'm doing a pretty good job myself! ****J**

**FelincialolD- I LUV U! I was never expecting anyone would call me a GENIUS! U might be one of my most fave people that I don't know! Besides squeakyhammer555, who read, followed, and commened on my story 30 mins after I wrote it! ****J**

**Anyway, what do u think about the way Blossom looks? Pretty different from Elsa huh? I want 2 make the story mine, so, get ready to gasp, each girl, (and Boomer) will have 1 superpower each. I KNOW RIGHT? Boomer has the power 2 talk 2 animals, Bubbles will have laser eyes, and Blossom, well, I think we can all guess her special power, ICE BREATH! Ice isn't just gonna be coming out of her hands anymore. ****J****Ok, that sounded wrong, but u know what I mean! See u next time! –Luv2watchFrozen**


	7. A Note to all my Fans

Hey Guys, I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but there is a reason.

I'm NOT sick or anything, but school just started, and it's really hard. I just started 7th grade! Plus, I know you guys LOVE my story, but I figured out that typing, isn't really my thing. I do LOVE making YouTube vids though! If you STILL want to see me, go to the channel ToyPlay. The icon is a little bacon bobble head. So, maybe until summer, this story is on a DEFINITE hiatus. Please don't hate me, I have enough trouble making friends already! But, I love my fans, and everyone who favorited me, thank you. I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Everyone who reviewed and liked as well, I LOVE YOU GUYS! But I'm just gonna have to stop for now, Ok?

-Love and always

Luv2watchFrozen


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, its me. IM UPDATING! YAY! But i want to let you know why i havent been updating in a while:**

**. My cat, who used to hang over the cradle with me when i was born, died**

**. My computer completely CRASHED because it SUCKS**

**. Things constantly scare me 24/7**

**. My birthday passed, and so did Christmas**

**. A guy, who i THOUGHT was my best friend, couldnt control his anger problems and threw me against a window, cutting my hand open**

**. Im focusing on my YouTube channel (Its called AGLovePug)**

**So thats y im not updating. But since i figured out how to FINALLY access fanfiction mobily, ill be updating more often. Thank u to all my fans who understand, and to all of those who dont, I WANNA FLIP YOU OFF /:(! But anyway, HERES THE AWAITED UPDATE!**

* * *

><p>Bubbles was climbing up the mountain on her horse screaming "Blossom! BLOSSOM! Where are you? I'm sorry I pushed you, it was my fault!" Then she began talking to her horse. "Well, you know, if she only told me her secret, none of this would have happened. She's a stinker, huh horsey?" Then a giant snow bank collapsed right in front of the horse, frightening it, throwing Bubbles in the snow, and taking off in the opposite direction. "Aww man!" Bubbles exclaimed. Then she saw a cabin off in the distance, with smoke coming out of the chimney. "FIRE!" She exclaimed. She decided to walk to it. As she was walking she was hit with many snow banks and fell into some freezing water. "Cold, cold, COLD!" Bubbles yelled. Finally, she arrived at the cabin. There was a sign on the door. "Oakens trading, ooh, and sauna!" She read. As she walked through the door, a friendly man greeted her. "Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout! Half off all swimsuits, flip flops, and my own homemade sunscreen!" Bubbles smiled at the man. " Thanks, but I was thinking along the lines of, winter boots, and warm dresses." "They're over there in our winter department." The man answered (the winter department was very small, since it was summer). She was about to pay, when all of a sudden, a strange, snow covered figure walked through the door...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun DUN! Cliffy! Not really, we ALL know the story of FROZEN. HAPPY EASTER EVERONE!<strong>


	9. A Letter to Guest

**The following is a note to a Guest user. Please note that i get a LOT of comments from people named Guest, and theyre ALL positive! But if youre the one who sent this, and you know who u r, then this is 4 u:**

Dear Guest:

U wanna go? Let's go. So apparently, u have nothing better to do, than go around trolling social network, and innocent authors-in-training. DID U NOT READ MY STORY? DID U NOT SEE THE LAST CHAPTER? I was CUT, in case you're wondering, as in, DELIBERATELY. It's no wonder u don't have a fanfiction account, U DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT WRITING A STORY IS LIKE! U want originality? I'll give u originality! You're. A. B*tch. B*tch b*tch b*tch. Does that RING A BELL guest? Cause I THINK that's what you called ME! And I TRIED to put all the beloved ppgs into the story, what was I supposed to make Buttercup, an extra? AND OLAF IS A BOY DUMMY! Also, ILL SHOW YOU ORIGINALITY! Look on fanfiction, do u SEE any PPG FROZEN crossovers? No, u don't, because IM THE ONLY ONE! I will NEVER stop updating this story until it is done, and if u don't like it, GO DIE IN A HOLE!

-Luv2WatchFrozen


	10. Chapter 10

A strange snow covered figure came in, slammed the door, and walked towards Bubbles. "Mmrna hmm hmm na!" It said. "Um, what?" The figure slapped the snow off his face. It was Boomer! "The carrots, you're in the way?" "Oh! Sorry!" Bubbles moved aside to let Boomer pick his carrots. He went to go pay. "How much? He asked Oaken." Oaken thought for a minute. "Hmm, that will be 40 dollops." Boomer was taken aback. "40 dollops! I'll give u 10." Oaken disagreed. "No, you see, this is from our winter department, it is Summer, so 40 dollops is very reasonable." Boomer shook his head. "Well, I only have 10. Cmon man, help a brother out!" Oaken thought. He had an idea. "Hmm, still 40, but I will throw in a complementary trip to the sauna." He looked at the sauna to the left. "Hello family! Yoohoo!" Bubbles decided to pipe in. "Um, excuse me, do you..." "Hold on girly, I've gotta deal with this crook here." Boomer interrupted. Oaken stood up, and Boomer realized how tall he actually was. "What did you just call me?" "Heh heh..."

"SCREAM!" Boomer was thrown out by Oaken. "And stay out!" Oaken called after him. Bubbles came out wearing her purchases, but Boomer didn't realize, he just went into the nearby snow igloo with his reindeer, Sphen. Sphen jumped up and down, expecting carrots. Boomer sighed. "Sorry buddy, no carrots today." Sphen frowned, because apparently it's possible for reindeer to understand human words. "Well, do you want a lullaby? I brought my guitar." Sphen nodded, because it's also possible for reindeer to do that. Boomer got out his guitar and softly started playing a song.

**Reindeers are better than people**

**Sphen, don't you think that's true?**

**Yes people will curse you**

**and beat you and cheat you**

**Everyone of thems bad, except you**

**But people smell better than reindeers**

**Sphen, don't you think I'm right?**

**That's once again true**

**For all except you **

**You got me**

**Let's call it a night**

**Goodnight **

**Goodnight **

**Don't let the frostbite, bite**

"You sing good." Boomer suddenly jumped from his daze to see who talked. It was only that girl from the store, she was carrying 2 brown bags. "Oh, you again." He said. "What do you want?" "Take me up the north mountain." Bubbles replied. Boomer smirked. "I don't take people places girly." Bubbles got irritated. "Let me rephrase that." She tossed one of the bags onto his stomach. Boomer moaned, it kinda hurt. Bubbles got serious. "Take me up the north mountain. Please. I know how to stop this winter." Boomer looked in the bag. It was the pick axe and rope he wanted from Oakens. "Fine, we leave at dawn, and you forgot the carrots for Sphen." He started to lie down, except Bubbles threw the other brown bag at him. "We leave now, right now." She said. Boomer looked inside, and there were the carrots. Bubbles walked away, leaving Boomer confused, feeding Sphen a carrot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, its me, and im BACK! This is a new chapter! Yay! So, on my channel (AGLovePug), im having a contest. If YOU want a FREE American Girl doll, enter the contest on my channel. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Soon, Bubbles and Boomer were riding in a sled, ready to face the North Mountain. Bubbles was riding passenger, while Boomer was steering. Sphen was the husky, driving the sled. "So, which way to North Mountain?" Bubbles asked as she put her feet on the sled hood. Boomer freaked out. "No! You don't put your feet on my good hood! You're gonna get dirt all over it! What, were you raised in a barn?" Bubbles rolled her eyes. "No, I was raised in a castle." Boomer sighed. Suddenly, Sphen stopped, and the sled started to go awry. "Oh no! RUN SPHEN RUN! WE CANT LET THEM CATCH US!" Boomer yelled. "What's happening?" Bubbles asked in terror. Boomer was flipping out. He was trying to steer calmly, but he was too frantic. "The WOLVES! They're chasing us! Look around woman!" Bubbles looked. Sure enough, there were red beady eyes poking out from the ice covered trees. Bubbles screamed. "RUN SPHEN!" By now the wolves were chasing them directly, and a cliff was coming up. Boomer had to face the fact, that they probably won't make it out alive. But they had to try. "Sphen, when I say jump, you'll jump, ok? Ready?" The cliff was getting nearer and nearer. "JUMP SPHEN!" Boomer yelled. Sphen jumped, and in midair, grabbed the humans to safety, while the sled, and the wolves, were left behind. Boomer mourned over the loss of his sled. "But I just had it repainted!"<p>

Bubbles, Boomer, and Sphen were walking in the ice and snow covered forest, Sphen was busy getting his antlers stuck in the icicles, while the humans were trudging through the snow. "Wow, Blossom turned the forest, beautiful! In an, icy way." Bubbles exclaimed. Suddenly, they all heard footsteps. "What was that?" Bubbles asked. "HELLO FRIENDS!" They heard. Bubbles and Boomer looked in the corner, and saw a little weirdly shaped snowman. They ran over. "Aww! This is so cute!" Bubbles gushed. "It looks just like the one Blossom made when we were kids! I think she made this." "Well then, you'd be right." The snowman talked! Bubbles screamed. Boomer screamed. Everyone was screaming. Bubbles kicked the snowmans head and it landed a few feet away. "Um, I think we got off on the wrong foot, can you please put my head back on?" Asked the snowmans head. Bubbles, realizing nothing's going to hurt her, walked over, and fixed the snowman. "Thank you, kind person. Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Bubbles remembered, Olaf the snowman, when she used to play with Blossom. "And you are?" Bubbles snapped back to earth. "Oh! Hi, I'm Bubbles! Blossom made you, didn't she?" Olaf nodded. "Yes!" He turned back around to see Boomer and Sphen. "Who's the funny looking donkey?" "Oh! That's Sphen! Bubbles replied. Olaf nodded in understanding. "And, who's the reindeer?" Bubbles stifled a laugh. "Um, Sphen?" Boomer shook his head and growled. Bubbles smiled. "We're on our way to the North Mountain, to stop this winter and bring back summer!" Olaf gasped. "Oh I LOVE summer! I just LOVE the idea of sun, and all things hot!" "Really? So, I guess you're not really familiar with summer huh?" Boomer smirked. "Nope!" Olaf shouted dumbly. "But I've always lied back, and wondered what summer is really like. Ahh!"

**Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
>And I'll be doing whatever snow does<br>In summer  
>A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand<br>Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned  
>In summer<strong>

**I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm**  
><strong>And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm<strong>  
><strong>And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me<strong>  
><strong>Just imagine how much cooler I'll be<strong>  
><strong>In summer<strong>

**Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo**  
><strong>The hot and the cold are both so intense<strong>  
><strong>Put 'em together, it just makes sense<strong>  
><strong>Ratdadat, dadadadoo<strong>  
><strong>Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle<strong>  
><strong>But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman<strong>

**When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams**  
><strong>Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam<strong>  
><strong>Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too<strong>  
><strong>When I finally do what frozen things do<strong>  
><strong>In summer<strong>

Boomer smirked at the singing snowman. "I'm gonna tell him." Bubbles got mad and hit Boomer. "Don't you dare!"

**In summer!**

Olaf started running towards the end of the forest. "Cmon guys! Let's go bring back SUMMER!" Bubbles happily followed Olaf, while Boomer stayed behind. "But, someone's gotta tell him!"

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Its me, and I'm back! I've gotten a couple comments, so i'm gonna answer them!**

**ZeldatheWarriorPrincess: Um, please don't leave useless suggestions in my inbox plz. I LOVE MLP, but i don't think the PPG's personalities matter here. It's much too late to change the characters, and Blossom IS older, so that's why i made her be Elsa, not Bubbles. **

**MoreThanAnything: I SO agree with you on 'Guest' and you'll see here that there are MANY plot twists from the original Frozen. One is a reference to Disneys Original Thinking (u get cookies if u can figure out what it is)! I also tried VERY hard to make this more organized, but i couldn't do exactly what you wanted. As i said before my computer sucks and that is just WAY too much for it to handle.**

**So those are all the comments i needed to answer. Oh! Just so you guys don't get too confused: remember back to chapter 6 when i said every character gets 1 PPG power? Yeah, you'll see it here. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Olaf was now riding Sphen, with Bubbles and Boomer not far behind. They were almost to the bottom of the North Mountain. Boomer decided to question Bubbles. "So, how do you plan on stopping this winter?" Bubbles acted sure. "Oh, I'm gonna talk to my sister!" Boomer stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, so my ice business is riding on you, talking to your sister?" Bubbles nodded.<p>

They got to the Mountain, and Boomer got out his rope and pickax. "Ok, well there's only one rope, and you don't know how to climb a mountain, so..." "Says who?" Boomer looked up, and Bubbles was climbing the Mountain, by herself, with no equipment. "Oh really?" Boomer smirked. "Yeah! I love the thin air, and the high altitude. It just comes, so, easy, WHOAH!" Bubbles almost fell. "Yeah, I wouldn't put my foot there if I were you, or there, or there." Boomer instructed. Bubbles gasped. "Please tell me I'm almost there." Nope! Bubbles was just about 5 inches off the ground. Olaf started yelling from the other side of the mountain. "Hey guys! I don't know if this helps, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Bubbles sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. Catch me!" She jumped backwards off the mountain, directly into a startled Boomers arms. "Hey! Good catch!" She said, and jumped out.

Bubbles and Olaf started climbing up the mountain, but Boomer stayed behind and started drooling over the ice creation. "Flawless, I've never seen such perfect ice, not a single chip or scratch." "BOOMER! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR ICE BUSINESS I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" Bubbles yelled. "Geez, ok!" Boomer grumbled. He started climbing the big staircase, but still continued to drool.

The group was at the top of the staircase, except for Sphen who couldn't walk on ice, and had to stay at the bottom. Bubbles pushed open the door to the ice palace. "It's open, that's a first." She looked over at Boomer and Olaf. "Um, maybe it's best if you stay out here, I think Blossom and I need to talk in private." Olaf looked hurt. "But I wanna meet her!" Bubbles sighed. "I know, but just give us a minute ok?" "Ok." Olaf said. He sat next to Boomer and started counting. "1...2...3...4."

Bubbles walked in to the giant ice palace. It was HUGE. Not a single detail was missed. "Whoah, BLOSSOM! YOU DID A REALLY GREAT JOB ON THIS PALACE!" "You like it?" Bubbles looked at the second floor of the ice palace. Blossom was standing there, smiling down on her. She looked at peace, but there was a hint of sad and loneliness in her eyes. "Yeah, I do. It's amazing! I can't believe you made all this!" Bubbles exclaimed. Then she got serious. "Blossom, why didn't you tell me you had powers?" Blossom sighed. "I wanted to protect you, my powers hurt people, that's why I live here now. I'm far away from a human being, and I'm happy." Bubbles crossed her arms. "I don't believe it for a second. Blossom, come back! We need you back in Arendale!" Blossom started running upstairs, to many more floors, seriously this place was GINORMOUS! Bubbles ran after her. "Blossom, wait!"

**You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid  
>Please don't shut me out again,<br>Please don't slam the door  
>You don't have to keep your distance anymore<strong>

**'Cause for the first time in forever**  
><strong>I finally understand<strong>  
><strong>For the first time in forever<strong>  
><strong>We can fix this hand in hand<strong>

**We can head down this mountain together**  
><strong>You don't have to live in fear<strong>  
><strong>'Cause for the first time in forever,<strong>  
><strong>I will be right here<strong>

**Bubbles,**

**Please go back home, your life awaits**  
><strong>Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates<strong>

**Yeah, but -**

**I know**  
><strong>You mean well, but leave me be<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free<strong>  
><strong>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me<strong>

**Actually we're not**

**What do you mean you're not?**

**I get the feeling you don't know**

**What do I not know?**

**Arendales in deep, deep, deep, deep snow**

**What?**

**You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere**

**Everywhere?**

**It's okay, you can just unfreeze it**

**No, I can't, I - I don't know how!**

**Sure you can! I know you can!**  
><strong>'Cause for the first time in forever,<strong>

**Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**No escape from the storm inside of me!**

**We can work this out together**

**I can't control the curse!**

**We'll reverse the storm you've made**

**Ohhhh, Bubbles , please, you'll only make it worse!**

**Don't panic**

**There's so much fear!**

**We'll make the sun shine bright**

**You're not safe here!**

**We can face this thing together**

**Oh!**

**We can change this winter weather**

**AHHHHH...**

**And everything will be alright...**

**I CAN'T!**

Blossom, in her fear, let out a giant ice pick out of her hand. Bubbles laser power couldn't work with this one. The ice pick hit straight in her heart, leaving her weak. "BUBBLES! Where are you?" Olaf was heard in the distance. "It's been one minute!" Olaf ran into the room, and found Bubbles on the floor, with Blossom on the other side. "Gasp! Boomer! Get in here! Bubbles is hurt!" Olaf screamed in fear. You can hear Boomers winter hiking boots running up the stairs as fast as they could carry him. "Bubbles! Are you ok?" Bubbles say up a little. She glared at Blossom. "Yeah, I'm FINE!" Then, out of pure anger, she turned her head and melted half of the ice palace. But that took a lot of strength, so she collapsed in weakness. "Blossom, I'm not leaving without you..." "Yes, you are." Blossom replied. She made a giant snow monster, who looked exactly like Olaf but bigger. They stared in aw at the giant snowman. Suddenly Olaf jumped up. "Little brother!" He screamed

The giant Olaf chased Bubbles, Boomer, little Olaf, and Sphen straight to a cliff, where they were all forced to die either way. Boomer started tying a knot around a nearby tree. "Alright, when I say 3, jump, ok? 1...2..." "3!" Bubbles jumped off the cliff, with to her surprise, nothing tied around her. "BUBBLES!" Boomer quickly tied the rope around his waist, and Sphens, and they both jumped. "Hang on Bubbles! I'm coming for you!" Bubbles (being oblivious to the situation) was having a good time doing flips all the way down. "Whee!" Boomer was trying to get Bubbles attention. "Bubbles! You're not tied to anything!" He was trying to grab her. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bubbles then looked around, the ground was getting nearer and nearer, and there was still nothing tied around her. "Agh! HELP!" Bubbles was screaming for help, and the ground was only a few feet away. She, even though she was clinging to a thread of hope, knew she wasn't going to make it out alive. She covered her eyes, not ready to witness her own death. The ground, only a couple inches away, when suddenly, she stopped. Bubbles opened her eyes. Her dress, got caught on something. She looked up, and saw Boomer, holding Sphen, and her dress being caught on Sphens antlers. Boomer gently lowered Bubbles and himself to the ground, and set her down. Bubbles was shaking, and clung onto Boomer, quietly whimpering. "Hey guys! I'm coming down too!" Bubbles and Boomer looked up, to see Olaf. But first he turned around. "Goodbye little brother, I'll see you at the family reunion!" With that, he jumped, and landed flat on a pile of snow. "That was fun guys! I dunno what YOU were going crazy about!" Bubbles and Boomer laughed. Boomer looked over at Bubbles. She looked, different. "Whoah, Bubbles, your hair!" Bubbles glared at him. "I almost DIED by jumping off a cliff! You should see your hair!" Boomer shook his head. "No, I mean, it's turning white!" Sure enough, Bubbles left pigtail was white on the bottom and pale on top. Boomer thought for a minute. He realized he knew exactly what to do. "I, I know someone, he can tell us what's wrong." Bubbles tried to get up, but immediately fell back down. "I don't feel good." Boomer looked concerned. He picked Bubbles up bridal style, and carried her away, with Sphen and Olaf close behind. So far, the outcome of this trip wasn't looking good.


	13. Chapter 13

**I have NOTHING to say, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bubbles was now barely strong enough to walk, but Boomer held on to her anyway. "Don't worry Bubbles, I'm getting you somewhere safe." "Where?" "We're going to go see my friends." Bubbles was dumbfounded. "Your FRIENDS? What'll they do?" Boomer frowned. "Um, well, they're kinda... Love experts?" Bubbles laughed. "Oh great, just what we need. I'm possibly dying, and you wanna go visit your friends, for who knows what? You want advice, because your perfect bodied girlfriend is confusing you." Boomer sighed. "I don't have a girlfriend." Bubbles shifted uncomfortably. "Oh!" She said. "My friends ARE love experts, but they also can heal people. I've... I've seen them do it." Boomer explained. Bubbles nodded.<p>

The group eventually stopped at what looked like a garden, covered with big boulder rocks. Boomer smiled. "We're here." He started walking around. "Hey family! I'm home! Aww, little Timmy, you've grown up so fast! And Auntie Slate, have you lost weight?" Olaf got behind a gaping Bubbles. "Bubbles, he's CRAY CRAY!" He whispered. "When I say 3, run ok? 1...2...3!" Bubbles just stood there. "Why aren't you running?" Olaf whispered again. Bubbles clapped her hands together. "Ok, well... I'm gonna go..." Boomer turned around. "Wait, Bubbles WAIT!"

Suddenly the rocks started moving around. Bubbles stopped walking and turned around. The rocks were shaking, and BOOM! They suddenly became little rock people, rock trolls! They all looked at Boomer. "BOOMERS HOME!" The grandma shouted. All the rock trolls crowded around him. "Yay! He's home!"

"Look at how much you've grown!"

"We all missed you so much!"

"Look Boomer, I got my big rock troll teeth!"

"I passed a Kidney Stone."

"Take off your clothes sweetie, let us see how you've grown."

Boomer blushed. "Hehe, no no guys, I like my clothes. And I have a guest!" He motioned over to Bubbles who was just standing there, amazed and not knowing what to do. All the trolls stood there, staring at her. "Boomer brought home a GIRL!" The grandma shouted. The trolls started to crowd around her.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Why'd you decide to go with our Boomer?"

"When's the wedding?"

Bubbles looked shocked. "GUYS! We're not engaged." The trolls looked at Bubbles. They started to crowd around Boomer. A man decided to speak up. "Well, why not?"

**Is it the clumpy way he walks?  
>Or the grumpy way he talks?<br>Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?  
>And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly<br>But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet**

**So he's a bit of a fixer upper**  
><strong>So he's got a few flaws<strong>  
><strong>His peculiar brain, dear, his thing for the reindeer<strong>  
><strong>That's outside a few of nature's laws<strong>

**So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of**  
><strong>You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love<strong>

**Is it the way that he runs scared?**  
><strong>Or that he's socially impaired?<strong>  
><strong>Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?<strong>  
><strong>Are you holding back your fondness<strong>  
><strong>Due to his unmanly blondness?<strong>  
><strong>Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?<strong>

**He's just a bit of a fixer upper**  
><strong>He's got a couple of bugs<strong>  
><strong>His isolation is confirmation<strong>  
><strong>Of his desperation for healing hugs<strong>

**So he's a bit of a fixer upper**  
><strong>But we know what to do<strong>  
><strong>The way to fix this fixer upper<strong>  
><strong>Is to fix him up with you<strong>

Boomer shook his head. "GUYS! She's engaged already, ok? To someone different. She told me on the way here, but she's pretty weak so I don't think she knows she did." The trolls stared at Boomer, and huddled together.

**So she's a bit of a fixer upper  
>That's a minor thing<br>This quote engagement is a flex arrangement  
>And by the way I don't see no ring<strong>

**So she's a bit of a fixer upper**  
><strong>Her brain's a bit betwixt<strong>  
><strong>Get the fiance out of the way<strong>  
><strong>And the whole thing will be fixed<strong>

**We aren't saying you can change him**  
><strong>'Cause people don't really change<strong>  
><strong>We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange<strong>  
><strong>People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed<strong>  
><strong>But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best<strong>  
><strong>True love brings out the best<strong>

**Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper**  
><strong>That's what it's all about<strong>  
><strong>Father, sister, brother<strong>  
><strong>We need each other<strong>  
><strong>To raise us up and round us out<strong>

**Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper**  
><strong>But when push comes to shove<strong>  
><strong>The only fixer upper fixer<strong>  
><strong>That can fix a fixer upper is<strong>  
><strong>True<strong>  
><strong>True<strong>  
><strong>True<strong>  
><strong>True<strong>  
><strong>Love<strong>

The trolls gathered around the now squished together Boomer and Bubbles. "Do you, Boomer..." Boomer shook his head. "GUYS! WERE NOT IN LOVE! WE DIDNT COME HERE FOR THAT!" Suddenly Bubbles collapsed on the ground, her now almost completely white hair making her weak. Boomer gasped, the trolls looked scared. "Where is grandfather rock?" Grandfather rock appeared around the cave. "Give her to me." He stated. Boomer picked up Bubbles and bent down to reach the rock troll. Grandfather Rock felt around her. "Yes, it's her heart. The head is easy to manage, but the heart, not so much. Bubbles, your heart is filled with ICE, from your sister. Only an act of true love, can save you." One of the other trolls piped up. "Oh! Like a true loves kiss!" The other trolls agreed. Boomer picked Bubbles back up. "Thanks for your help Grandfather." He carried Bubbles back over to Sphen. "We have to go find Phillip!" He yelled over his shoulder. Olaf ran after them. "Yay! We're finding Phillip! Who is Phillip?!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blossoms ice castle was turning red from fear. Now that half her ice castle got melted off from her sister, anyone could just look over and see her; and she did NOT feel like rebuilding it, not after how she almost hurt Bubbles again. Suddenly, she saw angry men riding towards her in the distance. She gulped, and the men stopped right in front of her ice castle. The head man... Phillip... pulled out a megaphone. "Come out with your hands up. No one wants to hurt you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Blossom backed away. "No, whatever you do, stay away from me. I'm dangerous." Phillip put the megaphone away. "Hard way it is." He and about 30 other men broke into the palace, shattering most of the ice. Blossom was nowhere to be seen. "Chase her, the last place she can stop is the top floor." Phillip commanded his men. They all ran to the top floor, where Blossom was found, covering her face. "Bubbles still hasn't returned. What have you done with her?" Blossom looked confused. "But... I... I sent her back to Arendale. I don't know where she is." One of the men got angry. "DONT GIVE US BS 'QUEEN' WE JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT YOUVE DONE!" He picked up a crossbow and started shooting at Blossom, who instinctively froze it in midair. Blossom, though still in fear, was getting angry. She picked up the man who swore at her, carried him to the balcony, and threw him off. All the men, seeing this, immediately shot crossbow arrows at the now seething girl. She blocked each one with her ice, and froze all 29 men to the remainders of her palace. All that was left was her and Phillip. Blossom was now raging, and we all know anger does NOT go with pink. She backed Phillip up into a corner. "I. Swear. To. God. If. You. Even. THINK. Of. TOUCHING. My. Sister. EVER AGAIN, YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Phillip looked behind Blossoms raging face, and saw a chandelier hanging over her head. With his last bit of time, and his final arrow, he shot the chandelier by its stem. It started falling, about to hit Blossom, but she ran out of the way, just in time. But since the ice against ice sound was SO loud, it shattered her eardrums and knocked her out, unconscious.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Its SO hard to believe that very soon, this story will be long gone, and forgotten. Just a few more chappies left 2 go! So I just wanna say, I WANNA SEE YOU BE BRAVE! Also, thanx so much for over 1000-2000 (short term memory) views, and for all the favorites and comments and follows. I LUV ALL U GUYS and in my gratification, HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Blossom woke up, in a chamber room. Everything was made of solid rock. Her hands were tied up in rusty steel chains. There was one bullet-proof window to look out of. There was ice everywhere in Arendale. She ran over to the window, but got caught on the chains, and couldn't move. Fear washed over her, and the chains started to freeze. But when she looked out the window again, she very faintly saw, a black figure riding towards the castle.<p>

Boomer was holding Bubbles with one hand, and Sphens reins in the other. Bubbles was getting weaker and weaker, colder and colder. Her hair, had just the tiniest remnants of blonde left in it. The rest was white. Boomer removed his hat, and put it on Bubbles, in hopes of keeping her warm. He looked in her eyes, turned from blue to icy silver. "Don't worry Bubbles, I'm gonna get you to Phillip, and you're gonna be alright." Bubbles moaned.

Blossom heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The chains were getting tighter and tighter with all the ice filling them up. She struggled with all her might, trying to get free. The room was now filled with swirling ice, the footsteps getting closer. There was banging on the door. "It's frozen shut!" Someone shouted. The door flew open. There were 2 men, guards for Phillip. They looked around. The room was empty, except for some chains; covered in ice, and broken.

Boomer put Sphen outside the castle. "Stay!" He commanded. He picked up Bubbles bridal style, and burst in through the castle. There were some maids, and they stared at him. "Where is Phillip?!" Boomer asked, almost out of breath.

"Bubbles! BUBBLES! Where are you?" Blossom called out into the now swirling ice blizzard. "Please! I'm sorry! I don't know where you are!" She was knocked down by a big gust of wind and fell into a bank of snow. "BUBBLES!"

The maids carried Bubbles into a room, where Phillip was sitting. He bolted up as soon as he saw her. "Bubbles?" Bubbles crawled across the floor, and the maids started a fire and put a blanket around the freezing child. "Phillip, you, you have to kiss me..." She fell into a chair. Phillip shook his head. "What?" The maids left the room. "We'll give you two some privacy." Bubbles looked up at Phillip. "Blossom... Froze my heart... Save me... True loves kiss..." She stuttered weakly. Phillip nodded. "You need someone who loves you." Bubbles leaned in, and Phillip leaned in, only an inch apart and... He stopped. He leaned back. "Oh Bubbles, but if there was only someone who did love you." Bubbles opened her eyes, confused. "But... I thought you did!" Phillip shook his head. "No, you were all part of my plan." He opened the window. "Marry you, kill you, and take over the kingdom." He took the blanket off of her and put out the fire. "But you, we're just stupid enough to go and do that yourself. The only thing left to do is kill Blossom, and take over the kingdom." Bubbles sat up, weak, but angry. "You're not smart enough for Blossom, you'll never get away with this." Phillip took Bubbles chin. "Oh, but I already did!" He dropped Bubbles, and walked out, locking the door and leaving Bubbles to die.

Boomer heaved as he trudged up the hill. Sphen followed. "I can't believe I'll never see her again. I mean... That's not the end, is it?" Sphen stared at him for a while, but suddenly there was a blizzard, and Sphen went berserk! "What is it boy?" Boomer asked. Sphen went cray cray, pointing his antlers at the blizzard, coming in the direction of the palace. Boomer sighed. "Bubbles is FINE Sphen, she's with her true love." Sphen rolled his eyes. The ice storm got bigger. "Sphen, she's FINE! We're not going after her. She's probably walking down the aisle right now." Sphen got angry. He picked Boomer up by the seat of his pants and threw him onto his back. He started running down the hill. Boomer was shocked. "SPHEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHE'S FINE!" Sphen nodded towards the ice storm. Boomer sighed. "Alright, I DO miss her, and she DID just meet that Phillip guy." Sphen smiled, and ran down the hill.

Phillip walked down the stairs. The maids stared at him. He put on an act. "I... Have some... Terrible news. The princess... She is dead..." The maids gasped. "It was too late. Her heart was filled with ice. But... At least we got to say our wedding vows before she passed." The maids crowded around the man. He sat up. "The only thing left to do is... Kill Blossom, and... I will be King." The maids nodded, and brought him soup.

Bubbles lied on the floor, weak and cold. She knew she wasn't gonna make it out alive. She was cold, and dying. The door handle jiggled. She looked up. It opened. Olaf was standing there, shocked. "Olaf!" Bubbles moaned. Olaf ran over. "Don't worry, Boomers coming." He covered her up with a blanket, and went over to the fireplace. "Wait! Olaf, get away from there!" Olaf threw a match into the fireplace. "Oh! So this is what fire fed like!" Bubbles was shocked. "You're gonna melt!" "Some people are worth melting for." Olafs face started to slip. "But maybe not now!" He ran over to the window for cool air, and saw something. "Bubbles look!" Boomer was riding on Sphen towards the castle. Olaf grabbed Bubbles. "Cmon Bubbles! We're gonna make u all better!" He took her hand and ran out the castle door.

Phillip walked out the castle doors to find Blossom crying into a bank of snow. She looked up. "What did you DO to my sister?" Phillip looked down at her. "It wasn't I who did anything, queen, but is you, who killed your sister. Your ice fell inside her heart and she couldn't take it. She died in my arms." Blossom stared at Phillip. "No, no! You're lying!" Phillip shook his head. "I'm sorry." Blossom layed in the snow bank, shivering. Phillip pulled out a long sharp sword. "You know what has to be done right?" Blossom nodded, crying.

Olaf ran Bubbles into the middle of the yard, with Boomer riding towards them. Boomer got off Sphen, and ran to Bubbles. She looked to her side, and saw the most agonizing sight... Blossom was about to be murdered by Phillip. She looked at Boomer, and looked at Blossom. Boomer, Blossom, Boomer, Blossom, BOOMER OR BLOSSOM? Boomer was just a couple inches away, leaning in. Phillip was a couple inches away from Blossom. She looked at Boomer, shook her head, and ran toward Blossom. The sword was coming down on her. Boomer ran after Bubbles. "Bubbles come back!" She kept running. She wasn't gonna let anything happen to her sister. She jumped in front of the sword. Blossom whipped around. Boomer ran to her. "BUBBLES, NO!"

CRASH!

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! What will happen next? Will the story stay the same... or will i decide to SHAKE IT UP! Find out... as soon as I have some free time at school, which is basically all the time cause I can get my work done FAST for a slow child! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA MY BEAUTIFUL FANS! This is the 15th and final chapter of this story, which is SAD! I wish my computer had emojis :(! After this i will have NOTHING 2 do with my free time at school! Unless... I START A NEW FANFIC! OH YEAH! But first, lets all take a minute to think about how this story has changed our lives for the better, and how much we'll miss it. ****_Oh amazing grace, how sweet the sound. _****:=( CRYING OVER OUR BELOVED STORY LOSS! ****_I once was lost, but now im found. _****SOMEONE FIND THIS STORY AND CRY WITH ME OVER THE ENDING! OF A BEAUTIFUL COPYRIGHTED JOURNEY! BOO-HOO! I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and let me know if ur as sad as i. And finally, and very very sadly, i present this (sniff) final chapter...**

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

Blossom looked at her sister, or what was left of her. She had given her life, so Blossom could have hers, and that's why she was a great sister. She started crying, and looked over at Boomer, to see him crying. Blossom suddenly got very ENRAGED!

"YOU DID THIS! YOU WERENT FAST ENOUGH TO SAVE HER AND NOW SHES DEAD! I HATE YOU AND NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AROUND HERE AGAIN! Get out of my sight!" Blossom yelled at the shocked Boomer. He got up off of Sphen and approached Blossom with a red face. "Me? What about YOU? I LOVED HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE WENT THROUGH TO FIND YOU?! ONLY YOU HAD SO MUCH OF A TEMPER YOU DECIDED TO FREEZE HER HEART! YOU COULDVE COME BACK AND AVOIDED THIS ENTIRE THING! IT WAS YOU, not me, YOU!" Blossom scoffed. "Oh PLEASE! If you two got married, you'd look like Millhouse van Houtens parents! You two look WAY too much alike! And how do I know I can trust you? DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT PHILLIP TRIED TO DO?!"

"Standing right here!" Yelled Phillip. Boomer looked over at Blossom, practically foaming at the mouth. "Are you SERIOUSLY trying to pin YOUR OWN SISTERS DEATH on ME Blossom?! Because I wasn't the one who hid her OWN powers for almost 20 years, froze the kingdom, tried to run away from it, FROZE BUBBLES HEART, and is now STILL the cause of EVERYTHING!" Blossom was enraged. "THATS IT! YOU DIE TODAY!" She made a pick out of ice and threw it at Boomer. It pierced through his leg, blood gushing everywhere. Boomer fell over, and Sphen trotted over, worried. Blossom couldn't take it anymore. She knew Boomer was right. She had just turned her sister into an ice sculpture. She looked at the frozen Bubbles, leaned on her frozen shoulder, and started crying. "I'm sorry Bubbles, it's my fault you're like this. I froze your heart and I'm sorry. I never treated you like the sister you are, and now I just hurt your friend. I love you Bubbles, please, please come back." Blossom bawled some more, while Boomer lay weak. Olaf layed in the snow, quietly sobbing.

Under Blossoms sobbing eyes a CRACK was heard. Blossom looked up, and so did everyone else. Bubbles ice sculpture was cracking, and ice was falling from her. Soon, the ice, and Bubbles, were nothing but a pile of dust. Blossom hung her head, as did Boomer.

PUFF! A whiff of smoke came from the pile of dust, and BOOM! An alive Bubbles appeared before everyone's eyes. "Gasp! Where am I?" She squeaked. Blossom ran up to Bubbles. "Bubbles! You're alive! And breathing! I'll never treat you wrong again!" "An act of true love." Thought Olaf. Boomer tried to get up to see Bubbles, but fell over. "Bubbles!" He yelled. She turned around. She gasped. "Boomer! Your leg! You're hurt!" The snow around his leg turned red from blood. Bubbles rushed over. "It's gonna be ok, because I love YOU Boomer!" Blossom jumped up. "Love... THATS IT!" She ran over to Boomer, and tapped his wound. He winced. She then grabbed it, and used her will and power on it. When she let go, the wound was gone. Boomer and Bubbles were shocked. "That's it! Love is the answer! I can cure this winter!" Blossom then raised her arms, and smiled. WHOOSH! All the snow went away like that! It was replaced by lush green grass. All the townspeople cheered. "It's SUMMER!" Olaf screamed. But his face started to fall; literally. Blossom laughed. "Let me take care of that for you little buddy." She twirled her arms, and above Olafs head was, a cloud of snow! Olaf gasped. "My own personal flurry! Thank you Blossom!" Blossom laughed.

"Where are we going?" Asked a blindfolded Boomer. Bubbles laughed. "Shut up for a second, would you? We're getting there." She pulled Boomer some more, while he complained. Bubbles stopped, and took off the blindfold. Boomer opened his eyes. In front of him, there was the most BEAUTIFUL thing in the world. A new sled. "Bubbles! You shouldn't have!" He yelled. Bubbles laughed. "Yes I should and yes I did! I broke your old sled, I owe you a new one! It's the latest model, with built in turbine engines and, a cup holder!" Boomer stood, drooling over his prize. "And that's not all you get..." Boomer looked at Bubbles, eyes wide. Bubbles held up a small handmade badge. "You and Sphen are now the official Arendale Ice Deliverers!" Boomer rolled his eyes. "That's not a thing!" Bubbles nodded. "Yes it is, by order of the queen!" She held up a small contract, signed by Blossom. Boomer picked Bubbles up and swung her around. "Bubbles, I love it and I love you!" Bubbles giggled. "You're welcome, and I love you too." Boomer put Bubbles down, and kissed her.

Bubbles ran back over to Blossom. "Blossom! I love what you've done! You're a really awesome sister." Blossom smiled, and did nothing but point her powers at Bubbles feet. She looked down, and saw pure white crystal ice skates. "Oh Blossom, they're beautiful, but I can't skate!" "Sure you can!" Blossom grabbed Bubbles arms and swung her around, while she tried to keep her balance.

"Alright, is everyone ready? Blossom shouted to the townspeople. They screamed back. "Alright! Here I go!" Blossom raised her arms, and a beautiful, yet ironically warm, flurry of snow fluttered down. The townspeople cheered. Bubbles hugged her sister. Olaf danced around. Blossom smiled out to the townspeople. "The gates are open, and they'll never be closed again!" Bubbles hugged Olaf, and the townspeople danced. Blossom laughed. Everyone was happy because of her. At that moment, she knew, to always trust her sister, no matter how unbelievable, and even if it IS Bubbles.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is THE END of this fanfiction. XOXOXO<strong>


End file.
